


Sterek Tumblr Prompts

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked</p><p>Remember the black and white images of Derek and Stiles kissing? If so, here's a prompt: The July heat is bearing down. Scott is off with the flame of the month. The air conditioner is out, and the sheriff is staying late at work. Stiles decides to go down to the river to cool off one night. He knows it's private property, but he doesn't care. He knows Derek knows his scent, but he's out of town. Stiles doesn't know Derek came back early. He catches Stiles skinning dipping. Show us the kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Summer's day

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked
> 
> Remember the black and white images of Derek and Stiles kissing? If so, here's a prompt: The July heat is bearing down. Scott is off with the flame of the month. The air conditioner is out, and the sheriff is staying late at work. Stiles decides to go down to the river to cool off one night. He knows it's private property, but he doesn't care. He knows Derek knows his scent, but he's out of town. Stiles doesn't know Derek came back early. He catches Stiles skinning dipping. Show us the kiss.

The one thing that Stiles hated the most about summer was the heat. And what made it worse was that the air conditioner in his home had broken and wouldn’t be fixed for another two weeks. He didn’t want to go over to Scott’s because he was there making out with the groupie of the week. 

Stiles groaned as he peeled his body off of the couch in his living room, He wished his dad hadn’t bought a leather couch. He walked to the bathroom. Perhaps a cold shower would help him out, and for a brief second it did. Until he stepped out and was hit with the heat again. 

"Okay. I can not deal with this." 

 

Stiles grabbed his car keys, slipped on his flip flops and headed to the one place he could get cool. The lake behind the Hale home. It was private property and he didn’t care. He and Derek were on good terms now, so he couldn’t care. Plus Derek was out of town with Cora and Peter and wouldn’t be back for days. 

The drive didn’t take long. Before he knew it he was standing by the cool water, slipping a toe in to test the water. It was perfect. 

"And now." Stiles murmured to himself. He began to take of his pants, followed by his underwear. He didn’t wear a shirt to begin with. And seeing as no one was around they wouldn’t see anything they weren’t supposed to. 

Once he was completely naked he jumped into the water. 

His skin collided with the cool water and a sudden outburst of ‘Oh my goodness’ came out of his voice. 

This went on for several minutes Stiles jumping in and out of the water, jumping from the giant rock that was perched in the ground and among other things. Eventually he got a feeling that someone was watching him, he stayed in the water, shouting out to who ever was there. 

"Who the hell is out there? I know someone is. Dude this is private property." Stiles yelled. 

A figure moved from behind a tree and Stiles mentally cursed himself. 

"Shit. Derek. What are you doing here?" 

"Last time I checked this is my property. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?" 

"No. I meant what are you doing in town.You’re supposed to be gone for the rest of the week." 

"Pack meet ended early. I’ve been back for two days now." 

And it dawned on Stiles. “How long have you? What exactly did you see?”

Derek smirked. “Enough.” 

He began to strip off his clothes until he was in nothing as well. Derek walked into the water, Stiles didn’t move. 

"Did you like what you saw?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded. 

He pulled the human into a searing kiss. “I liked it very much.” 


	2. The Magic from Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrightgotwronged asked: 
> 
> Hmm. Can you write to where Stiles is secretly a badass magic user and he gets hurt in the middle of a fight (revealing his secret to everyone) cue overprotective!Derek and insecure!Stiles who feels that he isn't good enough and that's why he took up magic in the first place. (Also all of your fic is lovely btw. Keep up the good work)

 

 

No one really quiet understood what was going on around them. At first it was a bright light that nearly blinded everyone and smoke began to swirl around the group. Once it cleared most of the Onis had disappeared and Stiles was laying in the middle of the room, the remaining light dispersing and his eyes slowly draining back to their natural color. Derek was the first person to his side, scooping him up in his arms and taking him back to the loft, everyone else followed. 

Derek gently laid the boy down on the bed. He was a bit wiped out from the fight and the fact that he had gotten attacked more times than they did didn't help. 

"We should all talk to him about what happened out there." Allison said. She was standing near Lydia who had begun to cry over the sudden fault of her friend. 

"No. I’ll do it. This is something he kept hidden because he didn’t want anyone to know. I’ll talk to him about it alone. You guys go home and get some rest." 

******************

Stiles woke in the middle of the night. He looked around and noticed that he wasn’t in his bed, but Derek’s. His dad was going to have a fit knowing that once again he was at Derek’s without telling him. 

Stiles sat up in the bed, a slight pain ran through his shoulder and he fell back onto the soft pillows. 

"You shouldn’t move too much. You took a pretty nasty fall in the fight. Your arm is going to be sore for a while." 

Derek walked out of the shadows, his eyes flashing blue in the darkness. He took a seat next to Stiles. “Speaking of the battle. I saw what you did Stiles. We all did. What the hell were you thinking getting involved with stuff like that? How many times have I told you that magic is dangerous?” 

Stiles turned away. “I did it for you. For all of you.” He mumbled. 

That took Derek by surprise. “What do you mean?” 

"Everyone in this pack has something that they can contribute. Something that helps the others. You,Scott, and Isaac are wolves, Lydia’s a banshee, Kira’s a kitsune and Allison is a hunter. And what am I? A defenseless human that always has to be protected by his werewolf boyfriend. I wanted to help. I wanted to do more for the pack." 

Derek took a hold of Stiles’ hand. “You do a lot Stiles. That doesn’t require you to do magic. You research things for us, you figure stuff out when we can’t. You’re as much a part of this pack than anyone else. Even though you’re just a human. And we don’t think of you any differently because of that. Do you understand?”

Stiles shook his head. “Great. Now you’ll stop all this magic right? And become my little human again?”

Stiles gave Derek a soft smile. “Sure thing sourwolf.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image was created by Ronsalon on tumblr.


	3. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allbyhappenstance asked: 
> 
> Do you do AU prompts? Cause I was thinking Scott and stiles go laser tagging and the guy that's running the laser tag is super hot and stiles keeps going back and finds out his name is derek and him and his sister Laura own the place and stiles spends more time sneaking glances of derek instead of shooting people so he always loses. And so derek thinks he really sucks so he starts helping him like pulling him behind walls and pressing him up against things to hide him. Maybe they kiss. Maybe not

Scott and Stiles couldn’t believe what they were seeing as they drove by. Of all the things to happen in Beacon Hills, this was one they were not expecting. A laser tag arcade. Sure, they’ve been before but that was when their parent’s took them and that was out of town. Seeing as how Melissa and John didn’t want to keep driving two hours for something like this they hardly ever went. And now. In the center of Beacon Hills there was a arcade. 

”Dude. How awesome is this?” Scott smiled as he strapped on his gear. “We finally have a laser tag place here. Now Mom and your dad won’t have to worry about us bugging them.” 

"This place rocks. How come we never noticed it before?" 

"I don’t know, Maybe because you were always so busy staring down Jackson Whittemore that you never noticed the construction sight?"

"And what about you? You didn’t noticed it either." 

Scott smirked. “I was too busy underneath Isaac to really notice anything.” 

Stiles scrunched up his face. “Okay dude. TMI.” 

"So what’s first? There’s Lydia’s group, and then Ethan’s group. Who do you want to go against first?" 

"How about Lydia? She’s never even heard of it. So this should be a snap." 

************************

And in fact it was. They almost had the entire group out, despite it only being five on two. The only one left was Allison Argent, and she was excellent at this. 

One more shot and Allison was out. “Dude. We own this.” 

Stiles pulled his friend into a hug and at that same moment his eyes caught sight of the most amazing thing ever. 

*********************************

After learning that the guy he saw was in fact the guy running the place but no one knew his name, Stiles took it upon himself to go back to the place, with Scott or whoever else so he could find out the guy’s name. And eventually he did. Derek And Laura Hale were siblings from California that wanted to settle down in the quiet life. And this was their dream since they were five. 

Derek was something out of Stiles’ dreams. Muscular, a bit of scruff and an award winning smile. He forgot about Jackson in a instant. But that wasn’t the only thing. He began to focus more on Derek and less on the game. Eventually it got to the point where Derek Hale decided to step in. 

At first Stiles didn’t notice. He would look away for a second and then the person he was going against would suddenly be out of the game. He was thinking that maybe it was Scott that was doing this but when he was pulled out of the line of fire one night by an unknown force, he knew it wasn’t Scott. Instead Derek Hale. 

Derek had the teen pressed against the wall of one of the forts. Out of the line of fire. 

"Wow. Thank you." Stiles whispered. 

"No problem. But you seemed as though you needed the help." 

"I didn’t need help." 

"Right. Because the longer you stare at me, the better your aim." 

"I was not staring…"

"RIght. Of course not." 

Derek leaned into Stiles. His lips inches from the other boy’s. In an instant their lips were connected. 


	4. Fourteen Hour Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked 
> 
> Prompt: Flight attendant Stiles, Derek on a 14 hour flight

Derek Hale had fourteen hours on a flight from Tokyo and he didn’t think he could survive it. Sitting next to him was a woman who would not shut up about her ex husband, a man with horrible perspiration problems and right behind him a colicky 6 month old baby. He was literally in hell.

They had only been in the air two hours and so far he was planning on jumping out the plane. That is until the flight attendant that he had his eye on when he boarded the plane walked by. The man was, how would most put it? The most beautiful thing in the sky. He wasn’t too tall but wasn’t too short either. His eyes spoke volumes about him and he always wore a smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" The flight attendant asked. He was looking directly at Derek, a small grin crossed his delicate features.

"No. But how about once this plane lands we grab some dinner? My treat?"

The flight attendant smiled. “Maybe. But I have expensive taste.”

"So do I." Derek winked.  


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and Derek gone out to do a bit of shopping. Stiles stopped, turning to look in the window of a store.

"It’s so cute." Stiles gushed when he saw a tiny gray tabby kitten in the window of the pet store. The cat looked up at him and mewled. Stiles knew it wanted someone to pick it up and take him home. The poor thing was probably scared to death.

“No, Stiles.”

“But—“

“Absolutely not. You know what happened last time.”

Stiles didn’t want to press the issue. After all, they’d tried to have one once before, but Derek and a cat in the same room didn’t go over very well. The kitten had ended up winning, scratching Derek up pretty good. Stiles had had to give it away to Lydia. Stiles decided to pout the rest of the day trip. Sure, Derek was a werewolf, but it wasn’t like he was a pet. Stiles didn’t see why Derek and a kitten couldn’t get along. It’s not like canines and felines couldn’t find common ground. Stile’s had found it with a werewolf after all, which was really saying something. When they got home Stiles went right into the kitchen to start dinner.

“If you’re not going to talk to me, I’ll be back.”

“Don’t be gone long. Dinner will be done in a half hour. And, in case you haven’t noticed… I am talking to you.” Stiles turned to the cupboard to get a fry pan. He heard the door close. A short time later Derek returned but went up the spiral staircase.

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

"Stiles can you come up here for a moment?" Derek called.

"I don’t want dinner to burn."

"Just take it off the heat."

"This better be important, Derek. I don’t think scrambled eggs stay hot long."

"Just get up here."

Derek heard Stiles coming up the stairs. The werewolf slipped off his leather jacket, laying it over the desk. Derek held both hands behind his back and smiled.

"I suppose we can roll the eggs up in a tortilla. It’ll like one of those fast food things, but healthier," Stiles said when he got upstairs.

"I know we had an issue before with kittens," Derek said, "and I know how down you got when you gave away the other one to Lydia, but I promise to make this one work."

Derek turned to the desk, and then lifted his coat. The little gray kitten that Stiles had wanted from the pet store looked up at Derek and hissed. Stiles gazed at the cat, and then up to Derek. He’d gladly get hissed at everyday just to have Stiles be this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why do you have to leave so early?” Peter asked as he watched Stiles crawl out of bed and begin to dress. “Every time we have sex you leave right after. Why can’t you stay for once?”

 

Stiles turned to him with a grin on his face. “Because, I told you. My dad needs me home by this time. He’s not like he used to be and can’t do things on his own. If I could stay I would. But I can’t.” Stiles leaned down and kissed Peter on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

***

“You’re late,” Derek said the moment Stiles knocked on the door.

 

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Dad needed me.”

 

Stiles walked past Derek and into the house. He turned back, took ahold of Derek’s hand, and then led him to the couch.

 

“So what’s on the television tonight?” Stiles asked.

 

“I was thinking Star Wars. Seeing as it’s our one year anniversary.”

 

“You remembered.”

 

“And, you didn’t,” Derek replied.

 

“No. I did. I have your gift. You just have to wait until Star Wars is over to get it."

 

***

 

Derek arrived at the hospital. Scott called him first thing in this morning and told him what had happened. Stiles had left his house, heading to Derek’s when he hit another car. He was lucky, though.

 

Derek sat in the waiting room. Scott was talking to his mom, trying to get information about Stiles when Derek saw the familiar face of his uncle.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked.

 

“I got a call from Laura. She told me that Stiles was in an accident. Is he okay?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“The question is why do you care? Why are you even here?” Peter said.

 

Derek stood up. He had been waiting for the doctor’s to discharge Stiles so he could take him home. The last thing Derek needed right now was his uncle questioning him. “You

don’t even like Stiles,” Derek said.

 

“I can say the same for you,” Peter replied. "Right?"

 

“If you must know. Stiles and I are dating,” Derek responded. 

 

“Impossible!" Peter took a step back. "I’m dating Stiles. Have been for the last year.”

 

Derek didn’t speak. He knew his uncle had gotten into a relationship. Peter hadn't exactly given up the name of the guy. It didn’t take long for Derek to realize Peter had spoken the truth. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek throw a party to find out the gender of their baby.

The moment they cut the cake Stiles knew this was a bad idea. He didn't want to know what the surrogate was having, at least not until she gave birth four months. Stiles liked Surprises. Derek ,not so much. He insisted they throw one of these parties and Stiles gave him. Now here he is standing over the cake, knife clasped with the surrogate's. They would cut it together to find out what they are having. 

In one swift motion, the knife slid easily through the cake, a collection of blue and pink rolled out. Two colors, Two babies. Stiles fainted. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesterekgallery asked:
> 
> Stiles breaks his legs and the pack takes turns caring for him. Although, after the first few days, it seems like Derek keeps taking everyone's shifts. Confessions happen and yay! Fluff!

Derek didn’t understand how someone, even as clumsy as Stiles could fall off a step that was a foot off the ground and break not one, but both of his legs. It was Scott who called the pack after it happened and it was Derek who thought it would be best if the pack took care of their ‘little bambi’. So until Stiles is better each member of the pack was assigned a day to tend to Stiles. Monday was Boyd, Tuesday went to Erica, Wednesday was Isaac, Thursday was Lydia, Friday was shared between the twins and Scott, With Scott taking morning and the twins taking afternoon and evening. Allison and Kira shared on Saturday and Derek had him on Sunday.  

The whole agreement was going well, that is until everyone but Stiles started to notice that Derek was slowly taking everyone’s shifts. It started when Erica had something to do with her parents and Derek stepped in. He didn’t have a problem with it. In fact it gave him more time to be with Stiles. He wouldn’t admit his feelings for him. But yeah, Derek Hale had feelings for the human. Shortly after Erica, the others began to notice Derek sending them off to do things and he would spend time with Stiles. No one said a word. 

"I haven’t seen any of the others." Stiles said one afternoon. It was a Thursday, and there was no sign of Lydia anywhere. 

Derek was over at the Stilinski’s. The Sheriff was out and Stiles was propped in front of the TV. 

"They’re busy." Derek replied as he bought Stiles breakfast. It was a first. Derek cooking that is. Usually Derek ordered food or Stiles’ dad already had it fixed. Stiles was shocked to see Derek in his kitchen cooking food. 

"Busy doing what?" 

"Pack stuff." 

"Seems as though they’ve been doing pack stuff a lot lately. And you’re always here. Why is that?" 

Derek took a seat next to him on the couch. “I’m alpha. You’re pack. It’s my duty.” 

"Right. So. Tell me the truth Derek. I mean this isn’t like you. Even on your best day, this is not like you." 

Stiles wasn’t dumb. Derek knew that eventually he would understand. 

"Fine. Truth? i like you. I mean, I like you a lot. And I saw this as the only way to get some time alone with you. Sorry if it seems dumb." 

Stiles smirked. “About time.” 


	9. A little Jealous

Stiles glared at Liam, The newly turned Beta was hanging off of Derek and Derek allowed it. The laughs, The way that Liam touched Derek made Stiles see red, and it wasn’t his eyes changing from his natural brown to his alpha red. No one touches his beta. No one.

 


End file.
